Scared of The Dark
by LyingTurtle
Summary: Yukine is sleeping at Hiyori's with a particular god looking in to make sure things are alright. Now if only he could teach the brat how to stop stinging him.


Yato sat outside in the tree beside Hiyori's house, suppressing a shiver from the cold and watching in on Yukine as he slept, or tried to sleep rather. He could feel the kid's restlessness as he tried to pretend he was alright, and honestly, it pissed him off. But hey, if the kid wanted to flip his shit over being in the dark, then by all means let him, that's what he gets for thinking Hiyori's house is safer than a shrine. He half hoped that any minute now the young blonde would jump right up screaming, just to prove his point of why they shouldn't be separated, and yet...

The kid rolled over, curling up tighter, he could feel the fear in him sharper than the stings the brat had been pelting him with constantly. It made him grip his own jacket in second hand discomfort.

And yet he couldn't bring himself to feel any sense of satisfaction at seeing his shinki suffer. Instead every single fiber in his being urged him to go and comfort the damn kid, gather him up and hold him, keep him safe from everything, never let anyone else so much as think about him and-

Yukine whimpered. It was soft and probably wasn't even out loud, but he whimpered. That was the last damn straw. Like a gust of wind that could open windows or some shitty metaphor like that, the god was immediately beside the bed, wondering what exactly he should say as the kid rolled up to glare at him in confusion.

"Yato"

"Long time no see huh?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Its cold outside"

"You're used to it" Ouch, fucking kid. Yato made a big deal out of sighing and then plopped beside him on the bed, taking off his shoes and jacket and undershirt,

"Well see I can't just leave you alone in a house with someone like Hiyori now can I?"

"No no no no, out! Get out!" he protested, trying to shove the god off from lying down right beside him, making Yukine roll over to the side with the wall and sigh with loud annoyance.

"Ah, wow its so warm" Yato cooned, trying to be as much of a nuisance for no reason he could figure out, he just seemed to really want to invoke a reaction. He couldn't understand why exactly, he just had the great urge to piss the kid off.

"Go. To. Sleep" Yukine growled, completely upset his sleepover with Hiyori were being monitored by this guy. The thought creeped into his head of her coming into his room, smelling like the bath-

"Oi!" Yato smacked the back of his hand against the boy's head, earning a wince of surprise and interruption.

"You could at least have some decency to not think nasty things while I'm here!"

"Shut up! It's not like I can help it!" he protested, rolling over to face the blue eyed boy.

"Oh Hiyori, you're so pretty with the way you do absolutely everything because I'm so hormonal and you're the only girl who talks to me" he mocked

"I said shut up!" he blushed and tried to push the god off the bed or at least farther away from him, but his wrists were grabbed, and before he knew it he was on his back and restrained with Yato glaring down at him, expression barely visible in the dark, their bodies uncomfortably close and slid together for Yukine's liking.

"You know you're really starting to wear me down with these constant horny thoughts of yours"

"Maybe you should just get out of my head then!"

"Idiot, its not that easy, do you have any brains at all?" he slid forward to reaffirm his grip, but in doing so he just rubbed by a certain spot that the younger boy wished to all the gods he wouldn't get near and just like someone pricked him he let out a little-

"Did you just squeak?"

"No!"

"You did, didn't you"

"I swear the the bed just creaked! Why would I squeak?" As if it was a response, Yato grinded up against him again, earning a wince and a bitten lip. Yukine found his gaze drifting away, unable to meet his eyes.

"So its not even that it's Hiyori, you're just horny, that's pathetic"

"Just get off me already, this is none of your business!" Yukine tried to keep himself calm but he couldn't think of anything to say, he was embarrassed and tired and did not like being held down like this anymore.

"Are you going to quit hounding after everything in a skirt?"

"Pfft, make me" The words hadn't meant to sound so snarky but they came off that way and he immediately regretted it, because the god leaned close to his ear and whispered,

"Is that a challenge?" and before he could try and back down from the altercation, Yato grabbed him by his sides, pulling him all the way under the covers with him. Yukine was pretty much all the way on his lap, his hands were released but he was being pushed down by one hand on his chest. Yato's other hand grazed over his leg, running up farther, slowly along his inner thigh in just a way that made him want to scream.

"I'm not playing! Get off!" Yukine protested, grabbing the older boy by the shoulders and trying to push him off, or at least get some leverage so he wasn't so helpless on his back.

"Are you going to quit zapping me constantly?" he asked calmly, his hand kneading in closer to the boys crotch. He almost half wished Yukine would try and defy him more so he could get him writhing underneath him, begging, panting, slurring his words as he tried to ask for more. The god shook his head, blinking out of whatever trance he had fallen into, he had to stop, Yukine was just a kid, he couldn't tell where lines stopped and started, if he did something stupid it would mess him up good.

"Sorry" he muttered, letting him go and half pushing him away as he rolled back into place on the bed. Yukine was still sitting up, confused at what had happened and how he was supposed to react.

"Does it really hurt?" the kid muttered, his eyes averted, face looking like it was on fire even through the dark.

"Huh?"

"The stinging"

"It's like a bee sting that doesn't fade away"

"How come it didn't hurt when you were- I, er, we, just now, that" he started stuttering, unsure of what words to even use.

"It's not going to hurt me if I'm the one you're thinking about" Yato could almost smile at how horrified Yukine looked coming to the realization he had been thinking about the other boy, as if it wasn't stupidly obvious.

"...I didn't mean to hurt you"

"It's fine, you can work on it later"

"H-how do I…" Yato sat straight up and folded his legs to sit comfortably in front of the blonde, all the excitement from before beginning to stir up.

"If its bothering you then let's just continue"

"Are you gonna push me down again?" he asked meekly, sort of rocking back and forth nervously, Yato could practically taste the uncertainty and excitement in his blood.

"No, it'll be different, I promise"

"O-ok, what do I-..." he stopped talking as Yato leaned into him, bringing their lips together softly, waiting for Yukine's reaction to settle down before moving. Yukine wasn't good, but he learned fast, letting Yato lead and surrendering to whatever he came up with, trembling as he wormed his tongue into his mouth. Gently, Yato pressed closer to him, palming him and running his hands down his back, loving the way he felt so fragile against him. He had seen him be cold, strong, weak, and downright destructive, but now, now he wanted to see him defenseless.

He dug his hands under the waistband of the younger boys pants, gripping his cock and then pulling him closer when he jumped. Yato pulled back from the kiss, giving Yukine a second of confusion before he began working his mouth over his neck, strangled gasps and little tremors acting as all the encouragement he needed.

"Fuck" Yukine whimpered, feeling as though he was going to break any second, wanting to grind against the friction harder and just get some release, but he stayed still like he knew Yato wanted him to, and he wanted to make him happy, he wanted to make him proud, he wanted to pleasure him.

"I'm close" Wordlessly, Yato removed himself, leaving his erection painfully unfinished.

"Why'd you-!"

"Shh, you can't be that loud. Scoot down some" with guidance, Yukine got farther down as Yato arched over him, helping him to peel off his clothes before tossing away his own. The blonde swallowed nervously, watching as Yato glided his member to his face and gave him the simple order, "Suck" trying to not look like a complete idiot, he slid forward tentatively, wanting to obey but not knowing exactly how. He took a small lick on the underside, earning a little gasp that encouraged him further. He tried playing around with running his tongue up and down the shaft, putting the tip in his mouth and sucking, teasing around like he figured was what to do.

"Good boy" Yato murmured as he snuck a hand down into the other boys hair, gliding him along where he wanted while those shiny yellow eyes stared up at him, glazed over with lust. He bit his lip, shit. He pulled him in deeper and closer, having him gag a little from the surprise before the older boy came. "Sorry" he muttered a bit, pulling out and letting Yukine spit out what was left in his mouth, his face on fire with embarrassment,

"Are we done now?" he asked sadly, still needing to get off.

"Not quite yet, lay down"

"No, I don't like you pinning me"

"Just get on your back, geez"

"No! You aren't stronger than me!"

"For the love of-, fine" Yato rolled his eyes, kids these days. Reaching over he opened up the bedside table and dug around a bit, smirking as he found what he needed.

"What is that?" Yukine asked, suddenly feeling awkward in the silence.

"Lube" he said calmly, sitting up against the wall and patting his lap,

"Come on, you said you weren't going to lay down"

"Hell no! That's degrading!"

"You want to get off right? Well then come here, I won't make you crawl" he resisted the urge to keep talking about all the things he was wanting to make him do, and just focused on getting him to obey the command at hand. Yukine seemed to glare at him for a moment before making his way over to him and settling down over him with some instruction. The god popped the cap to the lube and dripped some onto his fingers, bringing his mouth to the boys as he began to push inside, a little whine slipping out before they were lost in the throws of their kiss. More fingers, more heat, more passion.

Every so often they'd break away from kissing and Yato would praise him for doing so well, all the while slipping into a more controlling mindset, "You're doing good" turning into "You're doing good for me" and eventually "You're mine". Yato rubbed more lube onto himself, bringing the blonde down closer to him.

"I have a question" Yukine asked.

"You've got to be kidding me" he groaned.

"Why was there that stuff in Hiyori's drawer?"

"You don't think Hiyori has sex?" in a flash, he thought of Hiyori naked with a boy, he'd rub her inner thigh and kiss her and thrust- Yato winced at the singe and grabbed the other boys hair from annoyance, bringing him to his face and growling,

"Don't think about someone who isn't fucking you" and like that he slid him down onto his cock, making him gasp and grab the god in surprise. Yato didn't miss a beat, he held him by the hips and angled him down farther, feeling like he could start drooling at the sounds coming from the other boys lips.

"Ah, its too much" he whined, affecting the gods pace none in the slightest. Yato nuzzled into the crook of the boys neck, breathing in his scent as he pushed himself in and out, easing his opening wider before going in with more force. With one thrust, the god hit against a certain spot, making Yukine entirely tense up and outright gasp, getting only a second of confusion before Yato smirked and angled to hit it again, making him nearly scream and cover his mouth to keep from being too loud. Yato grabbed him and pushed him onto his back on the bed, the blonde didn't even bother protesting this time as he kept hitting that spot, over and over, stroking his member till he was a panting mess of begging and moans.

"Tell me whose you are and I'll let you come" Yato breathed, on the edge of his restraint, wanting to bite and fuck the kid absolutely everywhere.

"No way in hell" Yukine choked out, wrapping his arms around the other boy and dragging his nails up, leaving red marks behind him. Yato grabbed the boys cock roughly and pressed his thumb over the slit, pushing in ever so lightly to cause pain and pleasure at the same time.

"Say it" he growled, with his free hand he grabbed Yukine by the hair and bent his head back, licking up his neck with feather strokes, relishing in the taste that was only his. No one else would ever be allowed to touch him, he wouldn't have Yukine even think about anyone else. It was all his. Yukine wriggled underneath, only forcing that spot to be hit harder and for his dick to go all the more painfully untouched. He swallowed roughly.

"I'm…" mumbles,

"Say it louder!"

"I said I'm yours!" for a reward, Yato brought their lips together then began to pump his member again as he let himself give over to the orgasm building in the pit of his stomach. He thrust all the way in and then shot out his load inside the younger boy. The feeling of cum dripping inside of him was enough to send Yukine over the edge, half screaming into the kiss as he came over the other boys chest and hand. They separated slowly, the blind passion suddenly lost and replaced by creeping embarrassment.

Without talking much, they got some tissues from inside the bedside table and cleaned themselves up, putting their clothes back on with their backs turned towards one another. Yato laid down on his side of the bed, breathing out slowly and thinking things over. Yukine laid down a little ways away, not as far as he could go, but not close either, his back was to him, and in the back of his mind he knew he was trembling.

"Yukine" the boy nearly jumped when he said his name.

"What?"

"Come here"

"I'm not going again!"

"Shut up its not that. Just come here" the blonde slowly rolled over and was wrapped up in the older boys arms, letting him lay against his chest, completely protected. "I'm not going to abandon you, this isn't something I'm ever going to make you do, ok?" Yukine didn't reply, but he settled down closer into the god and let his tension go, breathing in the familiar scent he hoped would never be anything less than home.


End file.
